Chaque goutte de pluie
by Niladhevan
Summary: Trop de choses avaient changé brutalement ; on les avait jetés dans cette fosse de terre pulvérisée, cet immense trou qui était autrefois leur village. On ne leur avait rien demandé, rien ordonné ; tout s'était enclenché comme une mécanique bien rôdée.


**Chaque goutte de pluie…**

* * *

><p><em>Each of the rain drops has a tale to tell<em>

_about the sorrows of people_

_about the hardships living things go through_

_about the arrival of sparrows._

[Yamamura Bocho]

* * *

><p>Comment se rappeler, sans erreur, sans omission, ce qu'avait pu être leur vie « avant » ?<p>

Trop de choses avaient changé brutalement on les avait jetés dans cette fosse de terre pulvérisée, cet immense trou qui était autrefois leur village. On ne leur avait rien demandé, rien ordonné tout s'était enclenché comme une mécanique bien rôdée. Un « réflexe de survie », sûrement. Et soudain on avait vu de partout affluer des ouvriers, des maçons, des architectes, tous attelés à leur tâche. Ils ne relevaient pas la tête pour voir le ciel se couvrir. Ils continuaient de construire, d'acheminer des pierres, du bois. On ne regardait pas non plus en arrière, comme s'il était crucial de vite camoufler les blessures béantes du village. Vite. Cacher, dissimuler. Cautériser la plaie comme on pouvait.

Tout était allé si vite que leurs souvenirs de cette période restaient confus. Quand il évoquait les souvenirs de cet « avant », il butait parfois sur des détails : le grand chêne qui trônait au milieu du carrefour Est, avait-il jamais existé ? Si. Si, bien sûr. Combien de fois avait-il vu Naruto grimper aux branches pour ouvrir les portes du pigeonnier ? A cet endroit exact, le carrefour avait disparu et une seule ruelle solitaire gravissait la côte, propre et impeccablement pavée. Il passait par là, de temps en temps. Parfois, il s'étonnait de cette absence totale de repères, qui lui laissait la désagréable impression d'évoluer dans une ville étrangère. En haut de la route, il se retournait et cherchait des yeux cet arbre fantôme. Il savait qu'il fallait accuser le coup, se dire qu'il finirait par s'y habituer. Il se répétait aussi, presque à la façon d'un mantra, que de toute façon rien ni personne ne saurait lui ramener le village qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il fallait juste s'habituer, comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était d'un gris lisse, parfaitement uniforme. Pas une égratignure dans cette couche de nuages enflés de pluie. La lumière était dans l'air. Absente et aveuglante à la fois. La pluie s'était arrêtée quelques minutes plus tôt : les bordures des toits gouttaient encore à intervalles réguliers. Il y avait des flaques qui dessinaient des tâches frémissantes sur le sol. D'en haut, on aurait dit des bouts de miroirs, des éclats qui reflétaient la teinte gris perle du ciel.

Il y avait aussi du vent. Une brise froide, rapide, qui excitait la tempête. Les branches des arbres ployaient et murmuraient sous son passage. Elle heurtait les vitres, les faisait légèrement vibrer sur leurs montants neufs, puis s'engouffrait là où une fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte.

Le vent souleva les cheveux d'Izumo.

Il était assis sur son lit, ses coudes reposaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre coulissante il n'avait pas vraiment bronché lorsque la brise lui avait fouetté le visage : ses yeux sombres s'étaient fermés sans violence, il avait un peu ployé la nuque. Puis son regard s'était à nouveau rivé sur le ciel.

« C'est bizarre, mentionna-t-il à mi-voix. Ça sent la mer… »

Loin en retrait, Kotetsu haussa les épaules. Il doutait que le vent du sud, si puissant soit-il, puisse porter des embruns jusqu'à Konoha. Son attention se reporta, du moins en apparence, sur les armes blanches qu'il nettoyait. Ses gestes étaient modérés, avec pourtant quelque chose de machinal graduellement, le regard de Kotetsu se détacha de son kunaï géant, et finit par s'arrimer à la silhouette d'Izumo.

C'était devenu une habitude. Une sorte de ressort de son esprit pour se détourner d'autres pensées plus désagréables encore : il établissait, mentalement, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte, la liste de tout ce qui le liait à Izumo. Ce qu'il savait de lui, de façon générale. Cela pouvait durer longtemps, et pourtant certains jours il restait pantelant devant son propre silence. A chercher. A se souvenir. Il devait s'obliger à croire que rien n'avait changé.

Toujours ce battement dans sa poitrine. Des coups secs sur un instrument évidé. Le village avait changé, les gens avaient changé. Même Kotetsu avait l'impression de ne plus être le même homme, comme si on lui avait volé son visage et qu'on l'avait remplacé par un masque grossier. Et c'était avec ce masque-là qu'il dévisageait Izumo. Il énumérait, listait, se remémorait et travaillait ses souvenirs comme pour exorciser cette image effroyablement distante qu'il avait de lui.

Izumo… aimait les coquillages. Il ne voyait presque plus de l'œil droit depuis près cinq ans. Il avait été brillant à l'Académie ninja – si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tricher pendant l'examen final. Ses plats préférés incluaient toujours du navet. Il était né dans un village pauvre du pays de l'Eau, à la frontière du Pays du Feu des luttes sanglantes entre divers clans avaient obligé sa famille à s'installer à Konoha à titre de réfugiés. Sa plus vieille cicatrice, une longue estafilade sur le mollet, datait de cette époque. Izumo était capable de faire mourir une plante verte en une journée. Il aimait la pluie et l'hiver. Quand quelque chose le tracassait, il n'en parlait jamais, par simple pudeur. Boire du thé le rendait somnolent. Il préférait les oiseaux aux autres animaux de compagnie. Il n'aimait se lever ni à cinq heures vingt du matin, parce que c'était trop tôt, ni dormir au-delà de cinq heures vingt-cinq, parce que c'était trop tard de toute éternité son réveil restait programmé pour sonner à cinq heures vingt-trois et des poussières. Il…

Izumo…

Avait changé.

Le constat faisait mal à Kotetsu. Il regardait son ami, accoudé à la fenêtre tandis que la pluie s'était remise à tomber après une brève accalmie, et il sentait une sourde panique l'envahir. Les informations affluaient, elles venaient parasiter cette image paisible, la rendait floue, et presque…fausse.

Izumo oscillait entre les nuits blanches et des grasses matinées peu réglementaires. Il parlait plus, mais comme s'il pensait à voix haute. Ses gestes étaient plus lents, empreints d'une rêverie maussade. Son sourire avait parfois l'air forcé. Et son dos portait, depuis la fin de la guerre, une vaste et laide cicatrice sur toute sa longueur.

Kotetsu ferma les yeux. Comme si cela ne lui apportait pas assez de calme, il fronça les sourcils, puis abattit son poing contre son front incliné. Toujours pas de calme. La hantise, l'angoisse latente étaient toujours présentes, lovées contre lui, empoisonnant lentement son esprit. Tout avait changé. Il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à tant de bouleversement. Konoha, d'abord…puis la guerre, un peu de lui-même qui s'y était retrouvé défiguré. Mais Izumo… ? C'était infiniment plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Izumo ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

Il n'avait jamais dit qui lui avait infligé cette blessure au dos qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Depuis, ils vivaient tous les deux dans la honte et le silence. Et Kotetsu n'en pouvait plus il était véritablement éreinté. Mais comme il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre, il faisait comme si tout allait bien. Code des ninjas oblige. « On s'habitue ».

« Il fait froid, non ? »

Kotetsu s'était levé et se tenait à présent près du lit. Les mains dans les poches, un genou légèrement plié pour mieux feindre la nonchalance, il faisait comme s'il regardait à l'extérieur. Mais tous ses autres sens étaient focalisés sur Izumo, sur sa posture et son souffle, la façon dont il réagirait à sa proximité.

« Un peu. Ce n'est pas désagréable. »

Le ton lavé de toute émotion, rêveur. Izumo sembla suivre du regard le vol rapide d'un oiseau, puis cala sa joue contre son bras. A ses côtés Kotetsu ferma encore les yeux, jugulant sa soudaine envie de hurler plus fort que le vent de la tempête. Après un instant de silence, il ajouta à mi-voix :

« Faudrait pas que tu tombes malade. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. La chambre était terriblement calme – seule restait la rumeur des rafales, à l'extérieur, et le tapotement continu de la pluie contre le toit. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sur les bras repliés d'Izumo, mouchetant de points sombres l'étoffe bleue de son vêtement. Kotetsu prit alors l'initiative de refermer la fenêtre, et Izumo ne sembla pas s'y opposer – il ramena ses bras contre lui, se recula un peu le temps que son coéquipier verrouille la targette, les genoux relevés contre son torse.

Kotetsu s'assit sur le lit. Le ciel s'était obscurci et le vent soufflait avec une violence grandissante – signe que la tempête était prête à frapper et que la nuit serait longue. Il jeta un regard sur Izumo – sur son visage aux lignes douces, son large œil noir, le délicat tracé d'un sourire sur ses lèvres – et sentit avec effroi qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant ce silence l'obsédait, le rendait nauséeux, même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudainement Izumo, mais sans réelle curiosité. Tu as l'air bizarre. »

Il allongea le bras et flatta de sa main la joue de Kotetsu, sans insister. C'était assez pour sentir sous ses doigts étirés la tension qui animait son être. Avec une expression impénétrable, Izumo lui toucha le front du dos de la main, s'assurant que son ami ne couvait pas lui-même de la fièvre. Sa main fut capturée par celle de Kotetsu – il l'éloigna de son visage avec délicatesse, mais ne la libéra que très tardivement, et presque à regret.

« Ça va. Tu sais, la pluie, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Izumo le fixa de son unique œil visible, avec une insistance qui avait quelque chose de stupéfait.

La pluie…

* * *

><p>La pluie et la boue, partout. Ça densifiait l'air déjà noirci par l'ombre les arbres. Du mouvement, partout – de l'insignifiance des feuilles alourdies sous le poids de l'eau aux grincements des racines tordues sous les pas – il fallait tout guetter, tout suspecter. La visibilité était mauvaise, les shinobis étaient exténués face à leurs adversaires immortels…Même la retraite sonnée peu de temps auparavant ne pouvait apporter du calme aux troupes. Cette première nuit de bataille s'annonçait comme un pur cauchemar. Ils en étaient tous pleinement conscients.<p>

Le camp où leur faction s'était retranchée était perché sur une colline et encerclé d'un épais massif boisé. Des sentinelles et un nombre extravagant de pièges avaient été disposés tout autour du campement. Mais les esprits restaient échauffés, choqués même par ce qu'ils avaient dû supporter toute la journée. Les regards restaient hagards, noircis par l'obscurité et l'horreur.

« Les dés sont pipés…comment pouvons-nous gagner contre des créatures qui ne peuvent pas mourir ? »

« J'ai pitié d'eux. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… »

« Ces monstres n'en finissent pas de se relever. Il y en a même qui aspirent le chakra…j'ai dû battre en retraite, parce que sans mes genjutsu, je ne sers quasiment à rien… »

« Naomaru ? Où est Naomaru ? »

Izumo éleva ses mains et les plaqua contre ses oreilles sans ralentir son pas. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre toutes ces voix, ces bribes de conversations qui tournaient toutes autour d'une seule et même préoccupation. Ces accents de lassitude, de colère, de désespoir. Il y avait aussi les regards, agrandis par la terreur, qui cherchaient en silence et en vain les proches. L'obscurité, partout dans le camp. Ceux qui parvenaient à dormir s'étaient retirés dans de grandes tentes où ils se couchaient par groupes de quatre. Les autres s'abritaient de la pluie et attendaient. Parfois, les cris de douleur d'un blessé grave transperçaient la nuit noire, à peine couverts par le grondement de la pluie.

Izumo avait choisi de participer à la surveillance du camp, mais son tour de garde n'était pas encore arrivé il s'était donc cantonné dans un coin à peu près silencieux aux abords de la colline principale. Il fixait la lisière sombre des bois, les mains sur les oreilles, fébrile dans sa détermination à oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. La guerre, le sang, les cris, il était capable d'en faire abstraction au cœur des affrontements. Mais l'attente ? C'était l'usure des nerfs. Les corps récupéraient, mais cerné par le silence de la nuit, l'esprit était prompt à s'écrouler. Izumo ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre ses genoux relevés sa respiration était calme, mais uniquement parce qu'il la contrôlait avec minutie. L'eau ruisselait sur lui et alourdissait ses vêtements. Il songea à Konoha, ou plutôt aux ruines qu'ils avaient laissées derrière eux avant d'engager les combats. A la maison de ses parents, rasée encore une fois par une rage qui leur était étrangère. A la pluie de là-bas, moins malveillante que celle-ci. Puis ses pensées vinrent se fixer sur Kotetsu il était allé voir un médic-nin pour une blessure qui gênait son maniement des armes. Rien de grave. Mais Izumo avait préféré s'éloigner de l'infirmerie, dont l'agitation le mettait grandement mal à l'aise. Mais était-ce vraiment la cacophonie du campement qui lui laissait ce nœud à l'estomac ? Plus le temps passait, plus la pluie tombait, et moins il y croyait. C'était un malaise d'un autre ordre. Plus sournois, mais omniprésent. Et alors même qu'il avait choisi de s'isoler pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité, sa solitude lui était tout à coup pesante. Seul un confus sentiment de honte l'empêcha de se lever immédiatement pour aller rejoindre les autres ninjas de l'Alliance.

« Hey. Ne reste pas sous la pluie. »

Izumo tressaillit et tourna vivement la tête de côté, une main déjà posée sur son étui à shuriken. Mais il reconnut aussitôt, malgré la pénombre épaisse, la silhouette de Kotetsu. Il s'était arrêté un peu en amont de la bute, un large parapluie en bambou contre l'épaule. Les quelques lueurs du camp, derrière lui, retraçaient d'un or anémié les contours de son buste, laissant son visage baigner dans l'obscurité. Izumo éprouva une joie spontanée à le voir, et il puisa dans des forces qu'il ne croyait plus avoir depuis longtemps pour lui adresser un sourire.

« Kotetsu ! »

L'autre shinobi s'approcha et s'accroupit ses côtés. Le papier huilé du parapluie tintait sous l'impact régulier des gouttes de pluie. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un instant Izumo sentait contre son bras la proximité de son coéquipier, et ce seul constat relaxa le nœud d'angoisse qui avait assiégé ses entrailles.

« J'étais justement en train de penser à venir te retrouver, murmura-t-il avec précaution, les yeux clos.

_ Ah ?

_ Les gens vont finir par croire qu'on ne peut vraiment pas rester éloignés l'un de l'autre, ajouta Izumo en ponctuant sa remarque d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. »

Il éleva une main à son visage et écarta les longues mèches humides qui collaient à sa peau. A ses côtés, Kotetsu restait silencieux, mais son sourire était empreint d'une discrète bienveillance. Peut-être remarqua-t-il qu'Izumo était plus loquace que d'ordinaire, car il observa ce mutisme tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'Izumo reprenne la parole :

« Comment va ton bras ?

_ Mieux.

_ Tu me rassures.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer. On n'en aura plus beaucoup l'occasion… »

Izumo acquiesça, une amorce de sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant que Kotetsu était près de lui. Sans doute était-ce parce que la guerre venait d'être déclarée, ou juste parce que la pluie était froide et que dans l'air circulait un lourd parfum de camélias sauvages… Son épaule se cala un peu plus contre celle de son ami, et il inclina la tête.

« Hé, Kotetsu… »

Une pause. Il s'humecta les lèvres pour se laisser le temps de choisir ses mots :

« On s'en sortira… n'est-ce pas ? Si on reste tous les deux… »

La lisière de la forêt sembla s'animer de mouvement – Izumo et Kotetsu se figèrent. Une lueur artificielle apparut dans l'obscurité, signal de la relève des gardes.

« C'est à mon tour, dit Izumo. »

Le shinobi se leva prestement. La pluie retomba sur ses épaules, mais elle lui semblait plus légère.

La douleur qui frappe et tétanise, pareille à la foudre.

Qui se répand ensuite, comme des flammes le long d'un trait d'huile.

Izumo trébucha et ses genoux heurtèrent durement le sol – il voulut amortir sa chute avec ses mains, mais elles dérapèrent dans l'herbe détrempée. Son front percuta violemment le sol. La blessure dans son dos lui arracha alors seulement un hurlement, presque aussitôt étouffé par un coup de pied en pleine tête, qui le fit rouler sur le côté. Confusément, il voulut appeler Kotetsu, lui demander de l'aide parce que l'ennemi attaquait, ou non, lui dire de s'enfuir, parce qu'il était blessé, et…

Et il vit, en jetant un regard vers son agresseur, que Kotetsu était seul, et immobile. Avec à la main un étrange katana longiligne, aux contours dentelés de lumière dorée, au fer encore dégoulinant de sang.

Un sourire macabre était taillé en travers de son visage.

Izumo laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. _Kotetsu_. Son unique œil visible, écarquillé, l'iris frissonnant, fixait cet inconnu qui se rapprochait de lui à pas lents. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses doigts s'engluaient dans sa boue à la recherche d'une prise solide pour se relever. Il n'y parvint pas à temps : l'autre vint planter sa lame à travers le biceps d'Izumo, lui arrachant un nouveau cri inarticulé. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur la garde, et considéra d'un œil presque curieux sa victime :

« Pour un ninja de Konoha, tu es foutrement bavard. »

Son rire était affreux, et d'autant plus abject qu'il riait avec la bouche de Kotetsu, avec son timbre si particulier. C'était cruel. Izumo le fixait encore, encore, sans parvenir à y croire tout à fait. Il avait honte, mal, mais surtout il était furieux qu'un monstre ait osé usurper l'identité de son meilleur ami, et…

Et l'ait trompé, lui.

_Si_ _facilement_.

Du reste, Izumo n'en garda qu'un souvenir méticuleusement vague. Seul restait la lourdeur de son corps, le parfum de la pluie et de l'herbe piétinée, du sang aussi. On était venu l'aider. Un ninja de Suna, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui s'était étonné qu'on ne vienne pas prendre la relève de sa garde. Il avait affronté le Zetsu et avait réduit son corps en cendres. Puis on l'avait transporté auprès des médics-nin, on avait empêché sa blessure de s'aggraver, et on l'avait laissé là. Sur ce lit de camp. A fixer la nuit sur laquelle se dépliait à l'infini les images de cette agression. Cette nuit-là il eut l'impression de vivre un millier de fois cette brûlure intense dans le dos. Et cette honte qui aurait bien pu le tuer, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas su faire la différence entre son partenaire – son meilleur ami – et un ennemi inconnu.

On lui affirma plus tard que Kotetsu, le _vrai_ Kotetsu, l'avait veillé sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était comme s'il avait été parfaitement seul, enseveli d'ombres et noyé sous la pluie.

Il avait accepté cette soudaine solitude comme un châtiment adapté à sa trahison.

* * *

><p>Le vent tambourinait à la vitre, et faisait vibrer le verre sur ses montants. L'extérieur n'était plus qu'un vague paysage barbouillé de gris sale, où glissaient les rideaux plus clairs des rafales de pluie.<p>

Eux, ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, sur le lit.

Izumo avait le front calé conte la poitrine de Kotetsu, et les yeux fermés. Il ne dormait pas, pourtant. De temps à autre, il poussait un soupir, ténu et las. Kotetsu avait le bras replié sous sa tempe, et les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre ruisselante. Ils observaient un silence quasi mystique, à guetter le pouls de l'autre, en tendant l'oreille, ou en le percevant par le contact pudique de leurs peaux.

Viendrait forcément ce moment où ils devraient s'arracher à cette étreinte, et mettre un terme à la seule chose qui parvenait encore à suturer leur lien autrefois sans défaut. Ils pouvaient le prédire. Kotetsu s'essayait même à deviner ce qui se passerait ensuite : il voudrait toucher Izumo. Et Izumo se laisserait faire, sans broncher ni montrer aucun plaisir. Sa main finirait par effleurer, par erreur, les reliefs enflés de son dos scarifié. Izumo le repousserait – avec une douceur infinie, et quelque part désespérée. Ils garderaient le silence. Peut-être iraient-ils sur le toit, sous la pluie battante. Avec un peu de chance, ça leur donnerait l'impression d'être encore jeunes, et capables de faire des choses stupides. Ou bien, ils resteraient sur ce lit, cette fois dos à dos – la façon dont ils dormaient toujours, en mission, pour se protéger l'un l'autre…- et ils attendraient, en silence, que le sommeil les gagne.

S'ils y parvenaient, ils rêveraient sûrement de ce temps révolu où Konoha était ce village bigarré, aux constructions biscornues tendues de câbles et de toits de bois et de tôle. Ils rêveraient des vieilles rues blanchies par le soleil, et des courses qu'ils avaient pu faire petits, l'un contre l'autre, dans ce dédale qui sentait l'armoise et la poussière. Puis le rêve deviendrait le cauchemar de ce que leur vie était devenue, insidieusement. Ils se réveilleraient ensuite, dans l'épaisseur de la nuit, muets et pantelants à la fois, et ignorant que l'autre avait aussi les yeux grand ouverts. Avec dans ces yeux, noirs, écarquillés, cette terreur muette qui est propre aux soldats.

« _Habitue-toi_ ».


End file.
